Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a humanoid or anthropoid appearing robot used for communication purposes including promotion, amusement, information, entertainment, education, and rehabilitation purposes.
Robots of associated configurations and types have been used for both industrial and for entertainment, communication, and informational purposes. These robots have included both mobile robots and stationary robots intended for use in a fixed position. Humanoid appearing robots generally have been of the toy variety and, as such, have had limited entertainment value. Larger robots, generally approximating the size of an adult human possess greater entertainment value and potential, but the entertainment value, even for mobile robots, is generally limited to an audience observing the movements of the robot.
One problem associated with the shipping of the larger, mobile robots by air is that the robot must generally be crated or otherwise packed and shipped as air cargo. When the robot is used for promotional purposes, the promotional benefits of having the robot board the aircraft, occupy a seat, and disembark from the aircraft in a human-like manner are lost.